Ghost People
"The Ghosts of the Mojave are half-feral ghouls clad in Hazmat suits. These unfortunate souls falsely believed their suits would be adequate protection against the Storm." -- Fallout: DUST loading screen Ghost People are mutated humans found in the Mojave Wasteland of Fallout:DUST in 2301. Background Like their counterparts at the Sierra Madre, the Ghost People of the Mojave are former humans, mutated by exposure to radiation and the SM-5 Cloud found over Vegas. However, there is considered to be a significant biological divergence from the Sierra Madre's Ghost People and speculation as to their physiology is rampant. The Ghosts of the Sierra Madre have radically mutated inside their Hazmat suits. Due to long-term exposure to the cloud, their bodies have become connected in a manner that destroying one limb will kill them. Mojave Ghost People are unfortunate survivors (many of them members of the Kings) who sought shelter from the Dust Storm in hazmat suits the NCR had retrieved from its expedition to the Sierra Madre. Due to corrosion by SM-5 Cloud, they were unable to escape their suits and underwent rapid and intense ghoulification from the intense radiation of the Dust Storm, rendering them half-feral and completely mad. Conversely, some survivors believe the cause of the Ghost mutation to be the genetic tampering NCR scientists were engaged in during their occupation of Vault 21 and that the Mojave ghost people are unwilling test subjects who were dumped into the Vegas sewers to conceal their existence. In any case, Mojave Ghost people are vicious combatants with a range of improvised and unarmed weapons. Appearances The most prominent concentrations of Mojave Ghost people are to be found in Boulder City and in the lower levels of the New Vegas Sewer. The former are believed to be Kings gang members who managed to escape Freeside only to lose their humanity to the suits. The latter are presumed to be either remnants of the Freeside uprising or victims of NCR experimentation. Besides these groups, Mojave Ghost people can also be found north of Westside and in the Cerulean Robotics facility in Freeside as well as inexplicably inside of Vault 11 and the Broc Flower Cave. Additionally, a Single Ghost can be found in the Abandoned Shack outside Goodsprings, evidently a survivor who was researching the Plague ravaging the town before they succumbed to the disease or cloud. A few dead ghosts can be found in the accessible areas of Vault 21, including the former head of Vault 21s custodial staff, Martin Botwright. Gameplay Ghost People in Dust are virtually identical to their counterparts encountered in Fallout: Dead Money. While referred to simply as "Ghost" in-game, they come in four variants, Trapper, Harvester, Seeker and Berserker Ghost Trapper Ghost Trappers are the largest of the commonly encountered Ghost People, lacking a hood and attacking at close range with a Beartrap Fist. Ghost Harvester The most common variant of Ghost, Harvesters are recognized by their hoods and medium build, about the height of a normal human. They will hurtle Throwing Knife Spears at range and switch to a Knife Spear if engaged in melee or depleted of their ammo. Ghost Seeker The rarest variant of Ghost, Seekers can be recognized by their hoods and unnaturally tall and lanky appearance. They will throw Gas Bombs at enemies and attack with a Knife Spear if engaged in melee or when they run out of bombs. Ghost Berserker Sometimes referred to as Super-Ghosts, Ghost Berserkers are unique to the New Vegas Sewers. Towering over their counterparts, Berserkers eschew weapons and instead attack with their bare hands. Unlike the other variants who are plodding and methodical, Berserkers are inhumanly fast on their feet and will fall upon incautious survivors at the slightest provocation, not backing off until they or the target is destroyed. Their monstrous strength makes them easily capable of knocking opponents down, leaving them completely helpless against the coming onslaught. Due to their divergent behavior, it is often speculated that this variety of Ghost is the result of NCR experiments into creating improved soldiers. Tactical Considerations Unlike in Dead Money, Ghost People in Dust cannot be killed by crippling their limbs. All attacks will merely render them unconscious, unless the Ghost Hunter perk is taken, which allows players to permanently kill them. Trivia * Despite being described as half-feral Ghouls trapped within their suits, Ghosts found in the Mojave cannot be conventionally killed, similar to those found in the Sierra Madre. Category:Creatures